cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Patrick
Robert Patrick (1958 - ) Film Deaths *''Die Hard 2 (1990) (Die Hard 2: Die Harder) [''O'Reilly]: Shot to death by Bruce Willis (after Bruce drops a grate on him). (Thanks to Neil) *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (1991) [T-1000]: As the "default" form of a shape-changing robot, he is melted and burns when he falls into a foundry after being shot with a grenade launcher by Arnold Schwarzenegger. (Thanks to Jack, Germboygel, Neil, and Tal) *''Last Gasp'' (1995) [Leslie Chase]: After being possessed by the spirit of the murdered Totec chieftan he is then killed by either Joanna Pacula or Mimi Craven. *''Cop Land'' (1997) [Jack Rucker]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Sylvester Stallone. (Thanks to Jack, Germboygel, and Neil) *''Rogue Force (Renegade Force; Counter Force; Six Angry Men)'' (1998) '[''Jake McInroy]: Shot in the head by Michael Rooker. (Thanks to Jack) *Angels Don't Sleep Here (2001) [Detective Russell Stark]: Hits his head on a rock at the end of a fight. (Thanks to Gary) *Eye See You' (D-Tox)'' (2002) [Noah]: Hanged (off-screen) by Christopher Fulford, we only see Fulford holding a noose followed by Sylvester Stallone finding him hanging from a beam. *''Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle'' (2003) [Ray Carter]: Shot repeatedly by Demi Moore on top of the observatory (after she tricks him into hiding the rings in a safe place). (Thanks to Jack, Germboygel, and Neil) *''Walk the Line (2005)'' [Ray Cash]: His death was not mentioned, but "Ray" died in the mid-1980's in reality. *''The Marine'' (2006) [Rome]: Neck snapped when John Cena hurls him to the ground by the chain around his neck, on top of having been severely burned in a burning barn. *''Flags Of Our Fathers'' (2006) [Lieutenant Colonel Chandler Johnson]: Killed by Japanese artillery during the Battle of Iwo Jima. This is not seen or mentioned in the movie, but did happen historically. This is included since much of the movie takes place after the war. *''We Are Marshall'' (2006) [Coach Rick Tolley]: Killed in a plane crash, along with the rest of the football team. (Thanks to Neil) *''Balls of Fury'' (2007) [Sgt. Pete Daytona]: Hacked to death (off-screen) with a machete by one of Christopher Walken's henchmen; we last see him being led away, and his death is confirmed in a newspaper headline. (Played for comedy) (Thanks to Neil) *''The Black Waters of Echo's Pond'' (2009) [Pete]: Decapitated (off-screen) with a chainsaw by the possessed Walker Howard; his severed head (a special-effects dummy head) is shown afterwards when James Duval and Danielle Harris discover it. This turns out to be a vision of the future that the game shows to James, with the implication that it will come true as the game continues. *''S.W.A.T: Firefight'' (2011) [Walter Hatch]: Dies in an explosion, after Gabriel Macht push Robert from a window throwing at him a vest full of explosives and shoot the vest by the time it hits Robert. We see then Robert's burned body falling. *''Safe House'' (2012) [Daniel Kiefer]: Shot (in the head having been first shot in the stomach) by Fares Fares when Fares and his men raid the safe house in search of Denzel Washington. The actual impact of the bullet isn't shown, but we do see Ryan Reynolds' reaction afterwards, as well as a shot of Robert's body. *''Gangster Squad'' (2013) [Detective Max Kennard]: Shot in the chest and stomach by Holt McCallany. He dies after shooting Holt in return (helped by Michael Pena) along with several mobsters and while talking to Pena. *''Ask Me Anything (2014)'' [Doug Kampenfelt]: Dies (off-screen) from a brain hemmorhage after suffering an accidental fall. We find out about his death after Zuleikha Robinson informs his daughter (Britt Robertson) over the phone. *''Eloise (2017) '[Dr. H.H. Greiss]: Burns to death (off-screen) in a fire when the hospital burns down in 1982; he appears throughout the film in a vintage interview and when Chace Crawford and Eliza Dushku are sent back in time. TV Deaths *Tales from the Crypt: The New Arrival (1992)' [''Lothar]: Killed by Zelda Rubinstein. *''The Outer Limits: Quality of Mercy'' (1995) [Major John Skokes]: Dies off screen in captivity (although he reprises his role in The Light Brigade, it’s revealed he’s been replaced by an alien). *''The Outer Limits; The Light Brigade'' (1996) [Major John Skokes]: Lobotomised by Wil Wheaton after he pushes Robert (having revealed to have been replaced by an alien spy, with the real Stokes having died in captivity) under a cutting laser that slices off the top of his head (with Wil then dropping him into a reactor which vaporises him). *''Rag and Bone'' (1996) [Sgt. Daniel Ryan]: Shot several times by either Larry McKinley or Frank Roberts/Jordan Williams (and several other mobsters) who then buries his body (back in the fifties before the film begins). He appears as a ghost throughout the story (while his death and disposal of his body is shown in a ghostly flashback seen by Dean Cain). Whilst his skeleton is later found by Dean after he digs it up in a basement below a bar. *''X-Files: The Gift'' (2001) [Agent John Doggett]: Shot in the back by Michael McGrady; he is later brought back to life by Jordan Marder. *''The X-Files: 4-D'' (2001) [John Dogget]: Playing a dual role; Dogget from the parallel dimension dies when his respirator is switched off by Annabeth Gish as a mercy killing after being shot by Dylan Haggerty. *''1st to Die (James Patterson's F1rst to Die)'' (2003) [Nicholas Jenks]: Shot to death by Tracy Pollan when he tries to attack her. (Thanks to Jack and Neil) *''Stargate: Atlantis: Rising'' (2004) [Colonel Marshall Sumner]: Shot to death by Joe Flanigan, as a mercy killing after most of Robert's life-force had been drained by Andee Frizzell. *''Stargate: Atlantis: Before I Sleep'' (2004) [Colonel Marshall Sumner (Alternate Timeline)]: Drowned with his people in Atlantis city while doing recon. *''Burn Notice: Guilty as Charged'' (2010) [John Barrett]: Killed in a car crash when Jeffrey Donovan grabs the steering wheel causing their vehicle to swerve, presumably killing Patrick. *''Chuck: Chuck versus The Tic Tac'' (2010) [Col. James Keller]: Neck snapped by Adam Baldwin at the end of fight after Adam gains the upper hand. *''NCIS: Patriot Down'' (2010) [Col. Merton Bell]: Shot in the back (off-screen) and body is decapitated by Dylan Bruno.Robert doesn't appear in this episode, except his headless body when Mark Harmon discovers him. *''From Dusk Till Dawn: The Take'' (2014) [Jacob Fuller]: Stabbed in the heart by Madison Davenport as a mercy killing as Robert is about to turn into a vampire after been bitten in the arm by Brandon Soo Hoo. Video Game Deaths *'''Terminator 2: Judgement Day ''(1991, arcade) '[T-1000]: Melts and burns when he falls into a foundry after being shot repeatedly by Arnold Schwarzenegger. (See the film deaths for the film version.) Notable Connections *Brother of Richard Patrick (Frontman for the alternative rock band Filter) Mr. Barbara Patrick Gallery T-1000's_death.png|Robert Patrick's death in Terminator 2: Judgment Day Patrick, Robert Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:American actors and actresses Category:1958 Births Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Ghost scenes Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Episcopalian Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in France Category:People who died in a Die Hard film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by hacked Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:Death scenes by illness Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:TriStar Stars Category:People who died in a From Dusk Till Dawn film Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by possession character Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Deaths in the NCIS universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Actors who died in James Mangold Movies Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Athletes Category:Child Actors Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:The X-Files cast members Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances